Lillian and William: the backstory
by WondaGal
Summary: This is the backstory that you all have asked me for. It's a time before Jalice by the moonlight. Enjoy
1. Preface

AN: So this is the back story of Will and Lily. It's a short four chapters (five if you count the preface). Ness isn't in this one, so I apologize to the fans of Ness. Also Anna isn't in this because this was before Anna joined the Cullen family. It's all centered around Will and Lily and Alice and Jasper. I didn't really mention anyone else. Sorry. By, the way the Volturi aren't dead yet. Anyway, disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Preface

(Lily-POV)

I had never seen him cry before. Then again, he had a good reason to be sad. They were gone.


	2. Old Friends

AN: Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy

Chapter One

Old Friends

(Alice-POV)

Jasper and I were sitting on the couch in the family room, when we heard a knock at the door. We heard Esme open the door and call out to us, "Alice! Jasper! It's for you!" Jasper and I raced into the main hall and found a surprising site awaiting us.

Before us, stood our dear friends Cynthia Vanderfleet (who preferred to be called Cindy) and her husband Logan Vanderfleet. Cindy and I were as close as friends could be. But instead of it being just the two of them, there was a thirteen year old boy standing with them. He looked to be the same age as my daughter, Lillian Rose Hale.

"Cindy! Logan! Lovely to see you again!" I told them as I gave them each a hug, "Who's this?"

"This is our son, William." Cindy replied as she introduced her son. Cindy and Logan were half-vampires.

"Lily come and greet our guests!" Jasper called upstairs, where we both knew Lily was. Lily came downstairs and greeted Cindy, Logan, and William each with one of her dazzling smiles

"I've seen the pictures you sent us Alice. They didn't do her justice. She's even more beautiful in person." Cindy complimented.

"Thank you," Lily replied politely. Cindy smiled at her.

"Lily, I don't believe you've met my son, William." Cindy introduced William with a nod of her head.

"Welcome to the Cullen/Hale residence, William," Lily greeted him.

"I'm very pleased to finally meet you Lillian," William greeted her formally.

"Please, call me Lily," Lily told him.

"Would you care to take a walk with me?" William asked Lily.

"Of course," Lily replied.

Lily and William walked out through the back door.

Cindy and Logan seated themselves on the couch across from us. When we were sure that William and Lily were far enough away, we began to speak.

"Cindy, not to pry or anything, but are you trying to match up your son with my daughter?" I asked.

"Alice, I'm not trying, I didn't think that William would fall for Lily," Cindy replied.

"You always seem to get to hasty about these things darling," Logan told her.

"But, of course. It's one of the things you love about me," Cindy replied.

"They aren't falling for each other," Jasper told us.

"Yet," Cindy added.

AN: Cliff hanger. Please review pretty.


	3. Emails

AN: This is a stream of emails from Will and Lily. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Emails

(Lily-POV)

Dear Will,

Where are you? I hope you're enjoying yourself. How are you doing? In case you're wondering everything is pretty much the same here. Everyone's doing awesome. We're actually considering new cities and towns for when it comes time to move again. I miss you. Come back soon.

-Lily

Dear Lily,

I'm currently in Switzerland, experiencing the wonders of the place. I'm pleased to hear that you are alright. I just wanted t let you know that I haven't forgotten your birthday, but I will give you your present when I return.

-Will

To:

From:

Re: Can't wait

Dear Will,

I miss you lots. I can't wait until you come home. I also can't wait for my present. Wonder what it is. I wish you were here.

-Lily

My dear Lily,

This might be the last email I can send you. The Volturi are after my parents and we have to go into hiding. I hope to make it out. I miss you. I lov-hope to see you soon.

-Will

As I read this email, shock crossed my face. He was running from the Volturi. Was he trying to say that he loved me? I would only know if he made it out.

AN: Cliff-hanger, Will William die? Keep reading to find out. Please riview pretty please


	4. One Year Later

AN: Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

One Year Later

(Lily-POV)

A year later, I was fourteen. I was currently curled up on the couch in the family room, with a good book. Like my father, I loved to read. I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I ran to open it, expecting to find a package or some other delivery. Hardly anyone visited the mansion.

But when I opened the door, I didn't find a package or a letter. Instead I found an upset William.

"Hi Will," I greeted him, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in hiding with Cindy and Logan." William had recently let me call him Will. He and his parents loved to travel.

"Lil, they're gone," he told me.

"Cindy and Logan?" I asked. He nodded. "Mom! Dad! Grandma! Grandpa! Aunt Bella! Uncle Edward! Aunt Rosalie! Uncle Emmett! Renesmee! Come quick!" I called. My family wasted no time. They came running in. Grandma and Renesmee came from the kitchen. Grandpa came from his office. Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward came from upstairs. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie came from outside. Mom and Dad came from the library.

"What is it Lily?" Grandpa asked. I turned to William.

"My parents are dead," William replied, "They were killed be the Volturi, only because they refused to serve Aro." William fell to his knees and began to cry. I'd never seen him cry before. Sadness filled the room. I knelt down in front of Will.

"When you sent the email about your parents, were you trying to tell me that you love me?" I asked. I had to know.

"Yes," Will replied softly.

"Will, I love you too," I told him.

He was surprised at that. He stood up, looked me in the eye, cradled my face in his hands, leaned in and kissed me. I heard the "awws" that came from my family.

"I can't believe it," my Mother gasped, "Cynthia was right."

AN: Aww. how cute. please review. pretty review.


	5. Finally

AN: This is the final chapter. Disclaimer is obvious. Enjoy!

Chapter Four

Finally

(Lily-POV)

It was official. William and I were dating. He didn't live with us, (which my Dad was a little thankful for), but Will came around every day to see me.

My Father approved, he knew that Will was a nice guy and wouldn't hurt me or force me to do anything.

Mom was so happy. Every time Will came over, she'd attempt to dress me in what she called "date style." This included short skirts, tops that showed off my figure and tight fitting skinny jeans.

However, Mom was hardly able to get me to wear them because Dad didn't approve of the clothes. When he found out that Mom had bought them for me, he was disappointed. When he saw me wearing them, he made me change.

It wasn't the clothes that mattered though. It mattered that I was dating William and that we would be together for the rest of eternity.

AN: I'm wrting the sequel to Jalice by the moonlight. It'll take some time. please review pretty please


End file.
